withgreatpowercomesgreatresponsibilityfandomcom-20200213-history
Peter Parker (Earth-616)
Write the first paragraph of your page here. History Orphaned Peter Parker was born in Queens to CIA agents Richard and Mary Parker. Peter was conceived while his parents were on a mission in Bombay, India. After Peter was born, Richard and Mary often left him in the care of his Uncle Ben and Aunt May. When Richard and Mary were later assigned on a mission to Algeria, they left Peter in the care of his aunt and uncle while they were away. Their assignments with the CIA a secret, Richard and Mary died in a plane crash. They were later framed for acts of treason against the United States by the communist Red Skull. Ben and May decided to raise Peter as their own, keeping the accusations surrounding his parents a secret from him for many years. Growing Up Raising young Peter was daunting at first, but soon Aunt May and Uncle Ben came to love the boy as though he was their own child. Because she was afraid of eye strain, Peter's Aunt May had Peter wear glasses from a young age. Peter became aware that his parents were dead at a young age. One night when Peter awoke crying in the middle of the night, May came to his side and vowed to always be there for him. For whatever reasons it took a number of years for May and Ben to become Peter's legal guardians. On that very day, Peter was almost run down by a car while playing in the street had May not pulled him to safety. May spanked young Peter, and now aware that they weren't his parents told May that he hated her. May assured Peter that no matter what she would always be there, assuaging his fears that everyone he cares about will eventually abandon him. Peter quickly became a reclusive child, but very bright and found a love for reading and a love of science. Not long after this, Peter's Aunt May explained to Peter what fear was and it's benefits to living creatures. Peter grew up fairly happy early on in his life, with trips to the beach with his aunt, and kite flying lessons with his uncle. Peter particularly bonded with his Uncle Ben, taking on his knack for bad jokes and silly pranks, and found a love for action films just like his uncle. One night Peter was sent out to get some ice cream and was taunted by his peers. On the way home there was a black out, and while Peter was scared he was found by his Uncle Ben who escorted him home, using a pocket flashlight to guide the way. At a very early age, Peter was taken by his uncle to see the New York Mets play. Peter quickly found a love for baseball and got into the game. When the Mets lost the game, Uncle Ben told Peter that losing is part of life. The pair made it an annual tradition to go out and see a Mets game, and each year they went out the Mets lost. Peter also spent time helping Aunt May with her gardening. In elementary school he attempted to make friends, only to be bullied by his peers because he was not athletic and wore glasses. Peter did have a fierce sense of loyalty. One day when some kids ruined the family groceries on a rainy day, Peter confronted them but was beaten up for his troubles. In the aftermath of the fight his Uncle Ben imparted Peter with the first of many bits of wisdom Peter would eventually live by implicitly: that the greatest power one could possess was their intelligence and courage. One of his earliest and constant bullies was Carl King who bullied Peter from kindergarten and for years to come. 18 It didn't help that his Aunt May began thinking Peter was fragile and grew more over protective of him as he grew older. Still despite this fact, Peter still managed to gain friends such as Liz Allan, Seymour O'Reilly, Jason Ionello, Sally Avril, Sean "Tiny" McKeever, and Charlie Murphy. They remained good friends all the way through to Junior High. One day, Peter's Uncle Ben told Peter that he should spend the day outside. It was on this day that he first crossed paths with his future tormentor Eugene "Flash" Thompson, who bullied those around him. Seeing how the other children feared and respected Flash, and his natural athletic ability Peter envied Thompson, unaware that Flash came from an abusive home. Not longer after this, May and Ben took Peter to an open house of a science facility owned by Oscorp where Peter was inspired to pursue a career in science by its owner, Norman Osborn. After being frightened by a spider, Peter's uncle taught the boy not to fear the arachnids as they were relatively harmless. 23 During another trip out to watch the Mets play, Peter was knocked unconscious while trying to catch a home run and was struck in the head by the ball. The Mets' mascot attempted first aid on Peter, frightening him when he came too. At the age of twelve, Peter had befriended a boy named Tommy Monks. Already afraid of heights, Peter was convinced to climb up a tree and fell from it breaking his arm. The injury caused May to become even more protective of Peter, despite Ben's attempts to get her to ease up on the boy. Peter was naturally bright and won science fair awards and made good grades. Ben attempted to encourage Peter by telling him how proud his father would have been. This made Peter sullen and depressed, and when Ben got the boy to confide in him, was surprised to learn that Peter wanted his Uncle Ben to be proud of him. 1 Peter continued to excel in his classes during his junior high years. Peter was still bullied by Carl King, who regularly stole his lunch money, dunked his head in the toilet, and other torments. King had Peter convinced that these torments were what he deserved and that nobody would help him. 25 Peter also developed a love for comic books, particularly ones about monsters and science fiction. However, when Peter was plagued with nightmares about the various creatures in the books he read, his Aunt May had the comics taken away. Unaware by all at the time, Peter was being tormented by the dream demon known as Nightmare. May was less strict about comic books when Peter came across his Uncle Ben's old collection of comic books from the 1940s. Peter quickly fell in love with the stories about heroes like Captain America, the android Human Torch, the Sub-Mariner and others. He romanticized about becoming a super-hero himself, and wished someday he could be one. This fantasy started gaining traction when his Aunt May was knocked over by a boy on a skateboard and twisted the ankle. Wishing he had some way to stop the boy, Peter went home and sketched a design for what would eventually become the Web-Shooters that he would use in later years. Adolescence At the age of 13, Peter began attending Midtown High School, where the student body was joined by Flash Thompson. Peter soon found his circle of friends quickly shun him for the more charismatic Flash, who became yet another tormentor. Flash also began dating Liz Allan. Following him was his long time tormentor, Carl King, who continued to bully Peter in high school. Peter found a brief reprieve with the arrival of Charlie Weiderman, who soon became a target for bullies. Peter was relieved in the freedom this allowed him. Peter also went out of his way to humiliate Charlie in gym class, but instantly felt guilty. Peter attempted to make friends with Weiderman, and found that they both had an interest in science. But Peter soon discovered that Charlie had a darker side when Charlie attempted to make his own Super-Soldier Serum, but this attempt landed him in the hospital after he tried ingesting it himself. Still, Peter tried to be a friend to Charlie, even as the relentless bullying continued. When some of their classmates tried to bar Charlie's path, he attempted to pull a knife on them. When the altercation was broken up, Peter claimed ownership of the knife with a concocted story about it being his uncle's favorite knife and he wished to sharpen it. To Peter's surprise his Uncle Ben went along with the story, and due to his good record Peter did not get into much trouble, although his Uncle Ben demanded to know what the truth was. Later when Charlie slashed the tires on his tormentor's bicycles, he ran to the Parker home for protection. Although Ben forced the bullies to go away, he told Charlie he was no longer welcome at their home and forbade Peter from hanging out with Weiderman in the future. 28 This soon proved to be a moot point as the Weiderman family soon moved away. Peter eventually found himself the one bullied by his peers once again shortly after Charlie left. Not everyone was out to get Peter Parker, as Peter soon learned when he was saved from some bullies by C.J. Vogel, the class clown. It was about this time that Peter Parker read about scientist Reed Richards' space mission, that eventually led to the birth of the Fantastic Four. Not long after this, Peter won the school science fair, beating out Laurie Lynton an obese girl who had an unrequited crush on Parker. In the 10th Grade, one of Peter's favorite teachers was his science teacher Daphne Smith, partially for her often explosive and loud science demonstrations. Another science teacher of Peter's was Raymond Warren who encouraged Peter to pursue his education in science. That fall, Peter was helping his aunt and uncle with their yard work. Unknown to Peter at the time this was the first time he was seen by Mary Jane Watson, the niece of his Aunt May's friend Anna Watson. It was about this time, Peter began to realize that his aunt and uncle were much older than the parents of his classmates and began to worry about their mortality. Uncle Ben assured Peter that both sides of the family came from "hearty stock" and both he and Peter's Aunt May would live for a long time still. Tragically, this prediction proved to be very wrong. Three days before he was murdered, Ben Parker took his nephew Peter out to see the Mets one last time. Peter was uninterested after years of losses, but much to his surprise, the Mets actually won the game and Peter rediscovered his love of baseball. = Becoming Spider-Man = Great Power When Peter was fifteen years old, he was interested in a scientific exhibition on radioactivity at General Techtronics Laboratories East. When none of his fellow students were interested in going with him, Peter went on his own. Unknown to Peter, he was being followed by his tormentor Carl King who sought to bully him some more that day. During the experiment that day, a lone spider lowered into the path of radioactive energy that was being transmitted by the particle accelerator being demonstrated . This radioactive spider ended up on Peter's hand and bit him. Peter quickly realized that the spider had been radiated, and quickly excused himself from the room when he began to feel ill as a result of the bite. Unknown to Peter at the time, the spider also bit Cindy Moon another student that was attending the demonstration, a woman that would play an important role in Peter's future many years later.366 Also unknown to Peter was the fact that he was still being watched by Carl King, who witnessed everything that happened next... As Peter rushed outside he was also witnessed by Flash and Liz Allan, who both had a laugh at his condition. Peter was also confronted by two bullies from his school; Peter was surprised when he was able to take a punch. When Peter tried to hit back, the bully dodged the blow, and Peter struck a lamp post, causing it to fall over, much to his surprise. Walking out into traffic, Peter was almost run down by a car, but he managed to make a leap across the street and was further surprised when he was able to cling to the wall as well. As he climbed to the top of the building the only witness was a child. Peter soon discovered that the spider's bite had granted him with the proportionate strength, speed and agility of a spider. By most accounts, Peter Parker's powers were the source of the radioactivity combining with the spider DNA, giving him his spider powers. However, Peter's spider powers originate from a far greater source. The Great Weaver, a totemic deity of the spider, selected Peter to be his avatar in reality-616. Showbiz Having been marginalized by his peers for years, Peter decided to use his new found powers for personal gain and the hope of achieving fame and fortune. The opportunity presented itself when he learned of a cash prize for anyone who could last for three minutes in the ring with wrestler Crusher Hogan. Putting on some ragged clothing and a stocking around his head to disguise himself, Peter went into the ring with Crusher Hogan and easily lasted in the ring more than three minutes, winning the money. Yet again, Peter was unaware that he was once again being watched by Carl King. After the match, Peter was offered to be represented by booking agent Maxie Shiffman who claimed he could land Peter on television. In order to sensationalize himself, Peter designed a colorful costume and applied the designs for his web-shooters, creating his own adhesive formula to create webs. With that the Amazing Spider-Man was born, and became a television sensation, appearing on television and making a sizable amounts of money. Peter's televised exploits gained him a legion of fans, including Flash Thompson, Section heading Write the second section of your page here.